


【Crismes】一些小事

by Everglow1422



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everglow1422/pseuds/Everglow1422
Summary: 一些小事和聊天片段
Relationships: James Rodríguez/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 1





	【Crismes】一些小事

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：一块甜饼。（我觉得是个甜饼。）我真的不知道我在写什么，我不知道多少年没有磕过双罗了。很不严谨，边写边查。OOC都是我的错。凑合看吧。

人们说，爱情是由无数个瞬间串联起来的。Cristiano同意这一点。

接到来自他的男孩的视频电话的时候，Cristiano倒是完全没有任何意外。他的男孩刚刚打进了这个赛季的第一个球，而他也知道，James最近的状况并不算好，没有首发，连续几场比赛都是替补，甚至不能上场，所有人都说对方在拜仁的未来成谜。这个进球很好，来的也算及时，但他也希望可以给他的小男友一点来自男朋友的鼓励。

“Cris。”男孩的声音带着点年轻人的急切，以及期待被肯定的雀跃，“我先进球，你要像答应我的那样来慕尼黑看我。”

Cristiano带着笑意点头，“说到做到，Ronaldo从不食言。”

他有时候觉得有点恍惚，居然这么多年过去了。

他的男孩，在某种意义上来讲，这些年来都没有什么太大的变化。他这些年见过太多的天才了，也见过无数的天才殒落。顶着世界杯金靴光环来到伯纳乌的James Rodriguez最初也并没有什么特殊，除了这个男孩每次看向自己时都亮晶晶的眼睛。他也听过太多有关于自己的评论了，有人爱他，也有人恨他，这不是什么新奇的事。

但是James最终还是变成了特殊的那一个。

即使他是Cristiano Ronaldo，也无法拒绝这么真诚又炙热的好意。

他早就听说过James Rodriguez的名字了，早在世界知道对方之前。James和他拥有同一个经纪人，他虽然并不真的在乎Jorge除了他以外手下还有哪些人，但是对方毕竟是个球技不错的漂亮男孩。

后来他就知道James是他的忠实粉丝，有亮晶晶的眼睛和甜甜的笑。

再后面的故事发生的理所当然。也许是什么神奇的潜移默化，可能是漂亮男孩的魔法。

人们在一起的时候，是不会意识到告别的到来的。生活很平淡，不过是在训练和比赛中度过。他们被拍到过很多亲密的照片，一起庆祝，一起训练，还有他故意模仿James出糗的画面。但他也知道，对方越来越不开心，没有位置，后面的每一个人都虎视眈眈，两年过去，伯纳乌出现了比他更年轻的人。竞技体育，竞争，成绩，首发，进球。

他设法去安慰，但是他的漂亮男孩在他面前从来不说什么。他好像也做不了更多了。

他不再是23岁，他早就习惯有些事是无能为力的。比如伯纳乌的嘘声，比如他自己的歌声，比如他留不下James。

“你要学德语了，听说很难。”

James冲他笑着眨眼，眼里有久违的期盼和光亮。

“我不怕。”

“我看到了，你说我说怀念你和Alvaro是不该说的话。”

James愣了一下才反应过来，他的爱人在私底下远比他自己更像一个小孩子。“Cris，我们离开了，你这样说话会给自己带来麻烦的。”

他看着Cris依然很不开心，他大概知道对方的心。对方远比他表现出来的更重感情，他真的会伤心，会为朋友的离去伤心。他忽然想起Cris坦诚的对着采访的镜头说“我朋友不多”，就好像这一次，Cristiano自己怎么会不知道这些话会带来无数额外的猜测，但他还是选择把这些话说出口。

他希望，他真的希望，世人在评判Cristiano Ronaldo的时候，可以摆正态度，用客观的视角评判。

后来Cris知道了他奇奇怪怪的小想法，把他的头发揉的乱七八糟，“James，世人怎么看我，我已经不是那么在乎了。他们愿意客观的观察我再得出结论，我很感激，他们愿意沉浸在刻板印象中恨我批判我，也不是什么大不了的事。Ronaldo没有那么脆弱的。”

“可是我想要大家爱你。”他当然知道这不可能，但他也并不介意把这种有点蠢的想法说给Cris，虽然他不好意思直接开口，说什么“我不希望你受委屈”之类的话。好吧，那有点太过肉麻了，他说不定会直接把Cris吓跑。

然后他看到Cris俏皮的冲他眨眨眼，“我不是有你爱我吗？”

James本来是憋着不想去问Cris转会相关的事情的，但是他听着转会新闻越传越真。他本来以为这又是一次关于身份和地位的博弈，后来他才发现这不同。Cristiano永远是骄傲的，他可以背负指责和怀疑，却无论如何不能允许尊严被践踏。

James没有承认过，他其实要命的爱着这一点。全世界都说James是Cristiano最忠实的小粉丝，他也就表现的像是最忠实的支持者。当然他本来就非常崇拜这个所向披靡无所不能的男人，但是世界毕竟不知道他崇拜之下的小小私心。

对于这个决定，他觉得有点惊讶，但又在心底的某个角落觉得理所当然。没有人可以小看Cristiano Ronaldo。

就像你无法和他并肩，只能追寻。

Cristiano居然是更早彻底离开伯纳乌的那一个。

“我看到了，我看到他们，他们是怎么评价你的。我不能说我不知道这种事为什么会发生，因为我其实可以理解的。我也不想评论什么，但是有些事我也想告诉你。你是最好的，Cris，你是最好的。Você é o melhor do mundo.”

Cristiano被这一段认真的告白忽然弄的有点脸红，何况他们都已经离开皇马了，讨论这种事情也多少有点尴尬，开口就想把话题岔开，“你从哪里学的葡萄牙语，嗯？”

但他的男孩比他更急，甚至不给他转移话题的机会，“我是说真的，Cris，无论是得分能力，创造机会的能力，终结的能力，无论是联赛赛场还是欧冠赛场，你都是最好的那个。你还记得我原来怎么称呼你吗？Calidad，球王，对吧。这从来不是一句恭维，你最迷人的时候永远是在场上踢球的时候。”

Cristiano本来想调笑一句，问问他那自己其他时候难道就不迷人了吗，但是他看着年轻男孩脸上的认真和焦急，温柔的笑着叹息，“Fofo，我知道的。我知道的，你说过很多次了，我相信你说的。”他顿了顿才继续开口，“其实我没有那么在乎他们怎么说，那已经是过去了。但是，你这样告诉我，”James敏锐地发现他的爱人有点脸红，“你这样告诉我，我还是很高兴。”

在他也进球的那个晚上，他又接到了James的电话。

“我就说，你是世界上最好的，你的意甲进球很快就会来。梅开二度，我看了你的比赛，那两个进球可真漂亮。”

“是吗？你上次明明只说了让我去慕尼黑看你，我怎么不记得你说过这话。”

他看到他的男孩皱着鼻子不好意思的笑起来，“你明明知道的，我早就说过了。”

Cristiano在电话的另一边放声大笑，“我很快就会去看你了，你最好藏好所有不该被我发现的东西，不然我会生气的。”

爱情是由无数细节构成的。Cristiano深以为然。


End file.
